THRU THE EYES OF A CHILD
by Sparkle731
Summary: Rosie Dobey has some questions


**THRU THE EYES OF A CHILD**

Rosie Dobey asks Starsky about the day he got shot

David Starsky smiled as the tiny girl with the big brown eyes presented him with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a flourish. She stepped back and looked at him shyly.

"Is it good, Uncle Dave?" Rosie Dobey asked

"It's terrific, honey," he told her with a crooked grin as he took a huge bite. "Just the way I like 'em."

Rosie flashed him a pleased smile as she carefully climbed up onto the sofa beside him and settled down next to him. Rosie's mother, Edith Dobey, had been called to her son's school unexpectedly and Starsky had readily agreed to watch Rosie for her until she returned.

Starsky was still on medical leave from the department after being shot and almost killed six months ago. His recovery had been long and difficult but he was finally able to function independently again and no longer needed someone to stay with him twenty-four hours a day. His partner and best friend, Ken Hutchinson, had fulfilled that role until Starsky insisted that he go back to work, leaving the brunet on his own during the day for the first time since the shooting.

"Uncle Dave," Rosie said in a quiet little voice "I'm awful glad you're getting better. I was scared when you got hurt…"

"Me too, baby. Me too," Starsky said softly.

Rosie nodded absently. For a seven year old, she was an exceptionally bright and perceptive child. The daughter of Starsky's Captain, she was well aware of the dangers that cops faced everyday on the job but Starsky's shooting was the first time senseless violence had touched her young life personally. Starsky and Hutch may not have been her uncles by blood but she loved them as if they were.

After several seconds of silence, she turned to look at Starsky with those big soulful eyes. "It hurt a lot, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes but not so much anymore."

"I was sad when I couldn't see you…and I was scared too. Uncle Hutch was so sad…" She smiled brightly "But, he's not sad anymore because you're getting better. Right?"

"That's right. I'll be as good as new before you know it."

Rosie lowered her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip anxiously, obviously deep in thought. Finally, she raised her head and said, "Can I see where you were hurt?"

Starsky paused considering her request. He was still self conscious about the scars that marred his chest, stomach and back from the gunshot wounds and from the numerous surgeries that had been necessary to save his life. He knew that Rosie wasn't asking out some kind of morbid curiosity but the simple innocence of a child. He didn't want to frighten her but he didn't want to ignore her either.

"It's not very pretty," he told her

"I know. I saw where my Daddy got shot once," Rosie answered. "He told me that's why I should never touch his gun."

"Your Daddy's right. Guns can be very dangerous."

"I know that, silly," Rosie said in a voice that sounded much too mature for her age. "Guns can kill people. They almost killed you."

"That's right but guns by themselves don't kill people. People with guns kill people."

"Bad people," Rosie clarified "Not people like you, Daddy and Uncle Ken."

"Nope, we're the good guys," Starsky told her with a lopsided grin.

"You were shot five times," Rosie said "I heard Daddy tell Mommy."

"Yes, I was."

"And you were in the hospital for a long time…and I couldn't come see you while you were there."

"I know and I missed you."

"I missed you too." Rosie threw her arms around his neck and gave Starsky a kiss on the cheek. "Can I see where you were hurt?" she repeated as she settled back down in her seat.

After a moment of hesitation, Starsky reached down and slowly pulled up the bottom of his tee shirt, exposing his lean, muscular chest. The downy hair that covered his torso had grown back only partially concealing the long slightly red ridges of the surgical scars. The longest scar ran from just below his left nipple to his navel, while three smaller scars ran in parallel lines across his right ribcage. There was a large puckered scar just above the left nipple where one of the bullets that had entered his back exited his body.

Rosie's eyes widened as she looked at the scars. She reached out and gently traced the longest scar with her index finger. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked into Starsky's sapphire eyes. "Mommy said the doctors made you better," she whispered "But, it was Uncle Ken that made you get well."

"He did. He was always there when I needed him. No matter how bad it hurt, he made it feel better." Starsky said as he smoothed his tee shirt back down over his chest and stomach.

"Did he kiss it to make it all better like Mommy does?"

Starsky chuckled at the image her words brought to mind. "No," he said in an amused voice "But he made sure I took my medicine and went to all my appointments, and sometimes he just held me until it stopped hurting."

Satisfied with his answer, Rosie curled up next to him and rested her head in his lap. "I love you, Uncle Dave." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Rosie Posie," Starsky whispered back as he slipped his arm around her, holding her close, as a tear slowly fell down his cheek. He swallowed past the lump that was lodged in his throat. Rosie's innocence touched his heart along with her simple acceptance of his scars. He was truly blessed to have her in his life.


End file.
